What hides behind the light
by idontknow556
Summary: 'When the lie is ugly, never hope for the truth to be pretty, instead, we try to cover the shadows of the ugly truth behind the light of the lies we create.' It all began as a game, a small test, but is soon started changing into something that Soma could never expect.


_**Hello and thank you for checking my small work of fiction, to say, I really got addicted to Yukihara Soma and Nakiri Erina to the point I decided to write a fanfic about them.**_

* * *

"Hisako!" Calling from her bedroom, idly resting on her bed, as she looked at the manga scattered around.

"Yes, Erina-sama." Opening the door her pinkette assistant entered with a confused expression.

"Say, I finished this manga..." Getting herself up, she sat down crossing her arms.

"But until now, I didn't manage to find a boyfriend?" She questioned with her casual tone displaying displeasure.

"As much as you say, inopportunely, I can't answer that question since I also lack that aspect." Answering with a light bow as Erina-sama sighed softly.

"But if I can make an assumption, maybe that you need an actual test." With a faint gleam in her eyes, Hisako suggested.

"And by that you mean?"

"Finding a fake boyfriend, to test those maneuvers on him...anyone would do it with pleasure for you Erina-sama!" Excitement overwhelmed her voice.

"I see...a fake boyfriend?" Placing her hand under her chin, she started thinking.

'A person who I can test those methods on? I assume I should make it simple and choose someone who actually is easily fooled.' thinking to herself a devilish smile appeared on her face as she laughed.

Suddenly, she stood up and walked out running at full speed.

"I couldn't contain my happiness, so I came here but what now?" Stomping her feet loudly, as she gasped for breath, and in front of the polar Star dormitory, she stood.

In addition, the only reason she came here was for that certain person.

Stepping near the door, she hesitated to knock as her hands twitched faintly.

However, before she could even do, the door opens up

"Great, Ishiki-senpai!" With a smile on her face, Erina screamed.

"Nakiri-kun? This is unusual for you, is something the matter?" His fake attitude was perfect but Erina knew that thing is only a portico.

"I wanted to ask you if you could be my boyfriend (provisional)" stating to him bluntly, Ishiki tilted his head as he thought about her words.

"Ah, no." With that, he walks away.

"Wait!But why?" Erina is unsure about her place right now, the feeling of defeat danced so high above her head.

'I certainly thought that Ishiki-senpai would be the best case, he is similar to the manga character and I already know how cunning he is...' over thinking again, she did not notice the person standing in front of her.

"Nakiri? What are you doing here?" Placing his hands behind his head Soma asked.

"Yukihara Soma!" Screaming loud enough to wake the neighbors in another planet, Nakiri face became red.

'Could it be that he actually saw me?'

"What are you doing?" With his usual stupid grin, he asks.

"Well, since I'm already here, I will say, I'm actually looking for a provisional boyfriend." Ruffling her hair, she said.

"Huh? Then can I help you?" He replied.

"Eh?" Stopping in her place, she turns away and thinks.

'He might be a commoner, maybe if I use him correctly, I can become to hate Romance and vow to stay single or even better be a lesbian!' the mischievous smile once again appeared on her face.

"Then, I shall take you on your offer." Crossing her arms once more, she displays her triumph smile.

"Now, I shall inform you about the rest, tomorrow, so until then have a good day." With that, Erina walks away.

Heading directly to her room, she found Hisako sitting near the window with a worried expression.

"Erina-sama?" at her sight, she stood up.

"It is already the evening, we are behind the schedule and the headmaster is requesting to see you." Pulling her notes, Hisako panicked.

"I want you to cancel all of my meetings for tomorrow, also take the day as a rest." With that, Hisako left and Erina sat on her bed with a faint devilish smile on her lips.

"However, tomorrow we have school, Are you sure about this Erina-sama?" Hisako inquiries looking at her Notebook.

"Yes, there are some other personal planes I need to take of them alone." Erina sat on the bed as Hisako left the room.

Stretching her arms on the sides of the sheets, she grows excessively comfortable in her bed, causing her to fall asleep reflexively.

In her sleep, Erina always had the same dream.

The dream of her standing in front of the judges.

"This is my dish " Carrying the plates in her hands, but she could not see the actual dish.

"A true failure " Her grandfather mumbled as he placed the spoon down.

"However " Moreover, before she could even answer, the scene changed once again to a large hall, with only tall eerie silhouettes.

"We expect a lot of that ability."

"Accurately a jewel in the mud."

"This ability should not be underestimated; it will be useful to us."

'Ah, that is right, I'm no longer treated as person and never was, I only serve to make their business brimming rich.' With her hands tightly grabbing the sides of her blue dress, Erina lowered her head and fighting the urge to start crying, crouching down, and the scene started twirling around her, and now she standing in the middle of a room.

A room, she did not see, for over than 10 years, like a revered garden of her dreams, a befitting place to say that she felt relieved in it.

'Erina, you must remember to love people and use things, rather than to love things and use people.' At that room, nobody stood, but the well-mannered voice reverberated for minutes to come, as she searched around, she felt the presence of someone behind her, but the moment she tried to turn around.

"ERINA!" the sound of a horrifying scream shocked her, and thus she woke up.

" " Gasping for air, and drenched in cold sweat, she gently moved her head both sides scanning the room.

looking at the alarm clock that stated it was '11.00 P.M' she sighs and stands up walking out of the room.

Despite being in April that night, the breeze felt cold as if the time lapsed to winter.

Placing her hands behind her back, as the night cold breeze tickled her face, and engulfed her whole body, in a chilly yet safe cover.

Continuing to walk down, she noticed the tranquility of the scene, it was a scene to thank for, nothing to hear of, only the sound of the trees dancing gracefully at the opus of the calm wind.

Tootsuki academy, unlike any other academy, it was overflowing with natural sceneries, due to the chef need to be surrounded by an idyllic scene, so Roses, herbs, and fruits gardens were so casual.

Nevertheless, there is a place where the heaven and earth entwine, a small to her grandfather, as they were building the main campus, they discovered the lake.

At first, they decided to use it as a water supply, feeling rather guilty to use it like that, he decided to expand it area and built the Prominence garden, with the lake right in the middle.

Cherry blossom petals fell slowly of the trees, dancing gently along the steps of the wind, gasping at the scene in front of her; the lake magnificently reflected the thousands on the stars above of it.

Since it extended a bit over the horizon from her point of view, it looked as if the space melted down on the lake, with the Cherry petals drifting peacefully on the water surface.

Sitting on a small bench, Erina dazed while looking at the stars above her and under her, with a faint gleam in her deep pink eyes, as she let a peaceful smile form on her face she sighs releasing all the pressure she had , feeling like she danced the waltz with the night waft.

"Truth is ever to be found in the simplicity, and not in the multiplicity and confusion of things." Slowly mumbling to herself, Erina felt as if she was a top of the world; No rather the place made her feel divine.

"Ah, Nakiri." The unusual sharp yet goofy tone broke caught her attention.

Slowly tilting her head, trying to keep her cold demeanor, she crossed her arms.

"Yukihira Soma?" Her reaction was normal, no screams, no thwarting Nothing at all.

Slowly walking to her, as she turned again to gaze deep into the lake.

"What are you doing here this late?" Sitting next to her, he asked.

"Nothing at all, I just could not sleep, and you?" The always ice-cold Nakiri Erina is talking like a normal person toward the person she acknowledges as a rival.

Even for a dense as a black hole, Soma noticed something bizarre about her behavior.

"Well, just a night stroll." With that reply, he kept looking at the lake as it entranced him with it deific serenity.

After minutes of staring, Soma felt the pressure starting to pile up on him, clenching his fists and taking a deep breath, he turns to face Erina, only to get shocked even more, when he notices tears sliding dimly from her eyes onward to her cheeks.

"Nakiri?" With a puzzled face, he calls with a genuine fretful voice.

"Appearances often are deceiving, Yukihira Soma...So please let me have this moment for me, I beseech of you." Faking a small smile, Erina slowly lowers her head, as the tears streamed out of her eyes, falling in her tightly clenched fists.

Since his entrance, he always saw Erina as the strongest foe he could fight against, always professional in her work, a bit cold, but unfailing and tough as well.

Yet, that person is in front of him crying and sobbing like a child, Placing his hands above his eyes, he leaned his head against the bench and bit his lips in foiling.

'Beseech of me?' Thinking to himself, he tried to make a logical conclusion of what is happening; but he failed.

Trying to resist the urge to ask her, he kept biting his lower lip until blood started dripping slowly of it, he once again turned to face Nakiri.

"Is there something I can do for you?"

Hearing his question, she slowly raises her head, with her eyes already puffed and sore from all the crying, the tears almost started to leave marks on her angel soft skin.

"It is easy to be brave at a safe distance " Shattered voice, unlike the one of a tsarina, yes, if you could say a fragmented echo left of someone dead, pulling a napkin out of her pocket, she walked closer to Soma and slowly placed the Napkin on his mouth, cleaning the blood away.

" " Not saying any words, Soma kept staring speechless at her, she was weak, broken and above all tired, it was all written on her face, she had enough.

"It must be difficult To endure it all alone, so share a bit with me." Slowly placing his hands above hers, he asks with a gentle smile trying to sooth her.

"What's the world's greatest lie?" slowly opening her hand, gripping on his tightly, as if she was afraid of losing him.

"It's this: that at a certain point in our lives, we lose control of what's happening to us and our lives become controlled by fate." Replying to her question, astonishment covers Erina's face.

"You know it?" she asked.

"Paulo Coelho, right?" Soma replied with a wink.

Sensing that the tension faded from her grip and she was about to let it go, Soma clasped their fingers together.

"Don't let go yet." With a faint blush on his face, he says.

"O-O-Okay." The only word that came to her mind was okay, her hand for the first time in her life, felt warm and safe.

"If I tell you my problem, will you promise to not judge me?" as the night breeze grow stronger, she said.

"We can never judge the lives of others because each person knows their own pain and renunciation-" Saying those words, he gave her his usual optimistic grin.

"It is one thing to feel that you are on the right path, but it's another to think that yours is the only path." Continuing the line, she let out a small smile, Erina finally opened up to Soma.

"You actually, read Paulo Coelho writings."

"And others more, you can say my other interest besides cooking is reading." He replied finally releasing her hand.

"I see, so I misjudged you." Turning to face him, her eyes gleamed eagerly in the night-lights.

"This isn't about me, it is about you " Soma crosses his arms.

"To a certain degree, I truly do not desire to talk about this type of things to people." Her reply came cold and dry, as if what awaits behind those words is the Pandora box, never knowing what will come out of it, but once you open it, you cannot close it.

"You did not find someone who can handle that burden, so you decided to carry it alone." Soma once more made her flinch.

Grief and sadness knit two hearts in closer bonds than happiness ever can, and common sufferings are far stronger than common joys, Soma understood that very well.

Nakiri Erina is carrying a weight that can break the back of any normal person.

Once again and without a forewarning, tears started falling, as she lowered her head covering her face in frustration.

Soma finally understood that Erina is not fighting something simple, she is fighting herself since absolute silence leads to sadness, and it is the image of death.

Not knowing what to do, Soma suddenly jumps and wrap his hands around her.

"What do you think you are doing?" slowly placing her head on his chest, she asks as she twitched faintly because of the sobbing.

I must not is the mind-killer. Fear is the little-death that brings total obliteration. I will face my fear.I will permit it to pass over me and through when it has gone past, I will turn the inner eye to see its path. Where the fear has gone there will be nothing. Only I will remain." The keynote Nakiri Erina went with her whole life, yet, she gets weaker by the times.

As he leaned closer to her, finally, she yielded and warped her hands around Soma pulling him closer, with a shattered voice and shaking body she says

"Can we stay like this for a bit?" An obvious question, everyone wants to feel safe, warm and loved.

Yukihira warm arms, safe chest, and pounding heart soothed Erina.

"As much as you want." the winds blow up carrying the cherry blossom across the sky.

'Did he always smell this nice?' Wondering to herself, she sniffed slowly.

Suddenly again, she sensed the tears piling up in her eyes, as a reaction to it, she tightened her grips on Soma Back trying to hold tears.

"Let them out " Placing his head on hers, he whispers warmly.

'It hurt! It hurt! It hurt!' repeating those words in her head, she surrendered allowing tears to break free.

For minutes, Erina allowed herself to break once more, and cried like a baby in Soma's chest, while Soma, on the other hand, kept her tight and safe between his arms, the distress ate him alive; but he wanted to stay and protect her.

Understanding what true love meant love meant that you care for another person's happiness more than your own, no matter how painful the choices you face might be.

He always saw her in the limelight and never wondered about her real life, and now he is here, seeing the truth.

Breaking the Hug, Erina's face is now all red, because of the crying and embarrassment, she kept her head lowered.

"Is there something else I can do for you?" placing his hands in his pocket, he asks.

"N-No, that is enough for today, besides it is late and I need to go back " The blush kept getting wider and wider until it covered her ears and neck as well.

"Then I will walk you home." He suggested.

"Ah, there is no need for such manners."

"I said I'm doing it, so I'm doing it." Pulling one arm out of his pocket, he offers it to Erina who kept gawking at it with a puzzled expression.

"Hold on to it." Turning his face away, Erina saw the blush spread on his face.

'The real lover is the man who can thrill you by kissing your forehead or smiling into your eyes or just staring into space.' Erina's heartbeats kept speeding up, each time she felt the warmth of his hand, or looked at his face.

As she smiled, she slowly clasped their hands and began walking.

On the way out of the garden, none of them spoke, with each of them averting their gazes.

'Damn it, I can't stop grinning!' Soma's mouth twitched as he tried to stop himself from grinning stupidly.

'What is this weird sensation in my heart?' It was the same with Erina, the blush still deep as ever, averting her eyes from him, but occasionally she turns and gazes at him.

Stopping at the Mansion gate, Soma tried to let go of her hand but Erina gripped tighter.

"I don't want to let it go." She turned to face him with a sulk on her face.

"You have to; you are not a kid, aren't you?" Soma finally allowed himself to grin.

"If it does mean that I won't let go of your hand, then I'm a kid." She replied as she tapped her foot on the ground.

" " Not saying a word, he hid his mouth with his hand, trying to cover his wide grin.

"Are you perhaps blushing?" Noticing him, she unleashed his hands and walked closer to him.

Pulling his hands up covering his face as his heart raced and the blush overwhelmed him.

"Stop it! Go home!" Yelling he crouched on the ground burying his face between legs.

" " The silly smile on her face grow wider, and her eyes gleamed faintly, as she felt the sudden euphoria emerging from her heart and immersing her whole body.

"I am selfish, Impatient and a little insecure. I make mistakes, I am out of control and at times hard to handle I'm apt of being called the worst." Placing her hands behind her back, the gentle smile is still seen on her face, she says to Soma.

"Do you mind if I fall in love with you?" The overflowing happiness caused Erina to say what she said.

Her long blonde hair that gleamed surpassing the sun and eyes that seemed they were created from oodles of amethysts.

Indulgent and soft skin that could darken the moon if displayed, a delicate symphonic body that even the idol of the beauty could kill for, and the humming voice that could the reach the bliss limpidness, indeed Nakiri Erina was the utmost otherworldly looking girl.

At that moment, it did not matter whether a human or a beast, demons or gods, if someone looked at Erina, he would fall in love with her and Soma was no exception from that.

" " with a faint blush that started to spread on his face, he kept looking at Erina who greeted with the warmest smile of them all.

"If you do that, will you allow me to do the same?" Not knowing whether his response was good enough or no, he averted his gazes.

"You know what charm is: a way of getting the answer yes without having asked any question."

"And for some reason, you got that charm, so it is a yes." Letting a small chuckle, she answers slowly turning her figure to enter the mansion.

"Then, see you tomorrow at school!" Waving at him Erina entered her house skipping over the place, as for Soma, he returned to the polar star dormitory.

As both of them laid on their beds, trying to sleep they turned right and turned left, but the stress and anxiety, not mentioning the happiness and euphoria they felt, pulled the dreams off.

Laying on her back Erina breathed slowly trying to recap what happened before, only to start hugging her pillow and screaming loudly.

'I can't believe I held hands and hugged him!' her cheers grow stronger, as she squealed.

'Damn it! She was so cute, I could not breathe!' on his room Soma stood and opened the window.

'Was she really the same person?' with that idea stuck in his head, he laid back closing his eyes.

* * *

 _ **I assume this shall be enough as a first chapter.**_

 _ **As you may have noticed from the first lines, I wanted to make this Fan fiction a Romantic Comedy, but then I remembered that I suck at comedy; so instead I decided to go with the flow of my ideas and write something else, maybe a bit profound and a bit trivial.**_

 _ **Nakiri Erina and Yukihira Soma basic personality is the same as the manga (I hope); however, after modeling for the story I noticed that the plot would be flaky, so I decided to base the Characters New plot from some master classics Romance such as Jane Eyre by Charlotte Bronte and Emma by Jane AustenforNakiri Erina.**_

 _ **As for Soma, I decided to do the modeling after Alice in Wonderland by Lewis Carroll.**_

 _ **As well as a mixture of different philosophies such as Plato perfectionism, that serves greatly as a cornerstone for her and with Soma competitive personality. Nevertheless, to be honest, I decided to add the charm of a fairytale prince (I mean, well, it is good for some reason, right?)**_

 _ **As much as the story goes, I would like to keep the number of the characters at minimum, so please do not expect all the characters to be as the main plot, (I am trying my best to make the characters lively.)**_

 _ **Well, the whole planning took around two weeks, as for the writing about 3 days (Because I am stupid.)**_

 _ **Please, Read and Review if you could, since it is good to know whether I am doing a good job or I need to stop.**_

 _ **Um I have a habit of quoting, if you read my other work 'DanganRonpa 'Truthful lie', (Shameless promoting!)you could easily spot Quotes scattered from many inspirational peoples such as**_

 _ **Agatha Christie.**_

 _ **Aesop.**_

 _ **Abraham Lincoln.**_

 _ **Alice Longworth.**_

 _ **Alphonse de Lamartine.**_

 _ **Ana s Nin.**_

 _ **Audrey Hepburn.**_

 _ **C.S Lewis.**_

 _ **Charles Dickens.**_

 _ **Charlie Chaplin.**_

 _ **Confucius.**_

 _ **Dorothy Parker.**_

 _ **Edgar Allan Poe.**_

 _ **Frank Herbert.**_

 _ **Friedrich Nietzsche.**_

 _ **George Bernard Shaw.**_

 _ **Helen Keller.**_

 _ **Isaac Newton.**_

 _ **Julie Andrews.**_

 _ **Khalil Gibran.**_

 _ **Leonardo da Vinci.**_

 _ **Mae West.**_

 _ **Margot Asquith.**_

 _ **Marie Curie.**_

 _ **Marilyn Monroe.**_

 _ **Mark Twain.**_

 _ **Masashi Kishimoto.**_

 _ **Maya Angelou.**_

 _ **Miguel de Cervantes.**_

 _ **Mohandas Gandhi.**_

 _ **Nicollo Machiavelli.**_

 _ **Oscar Wilde.**_

 _ **Paulo Coelho.**_

 _ **Rosa Parks.**_

 _ **Samuel Butler.**_

 _ **Sigmund Freud.**_

 _ **Soren Kierkegaard.**_

 _ **Victor Hugo.**_

 _ **Voltaire.**_

 _ **Walt Whitman.**_

 _ **Wangari Mathai.**_

 _ **William Shakespeare.**_

 _ **Wislawa Szymborska.**_


End file.
